Vida sin ti
by Nami Haki
Summary: Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, posiblemente la locura más grande de toda mi vida, era consciente de todos y cada uno de mis actos y eso hacía que aún fuera más culpable de mis acciones. One-shoot.


_**Una vida sin ti, no es una vida**_

Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, posiblemente la locura más grande de toda mi vida, era consciente de todos y cada uno de mis actos y eso hacía que aún fuera más culpable de mis acciones.

Allí estaba yo, la chica que se supone que era valiente, la que siempre luchaba por lo que quería, por sus ideales, la que nunca se rendía ante una situación que no supiera resolver, la que siempre sonreía y estaba feliz. Eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba sobre mí, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Yo nunca he sido valiente, siempre he tenido miedo al luchar contra demonios y por mucho que mostrara una sonrisa, por dentro tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Y eso de que nunca pensé en rendirme? ¡Ridículo! Muchísimas veces lo pensé, pero siempre había algo que me hacía seguir adelante.

Sí, siempre había algo que hacía que yo pudiese renovar fuerzas y continuar con mi vida. Ese algo, era él, era la persona por la que lloraba cada vez que nadie miraba, la persona que siempre me protegía cuando me atacaban, la persona que siempre me ayudaba y se preocupaba por mí en silencio, la persona que con tan solo una mirada era capaz de volver loco a mi cerebro y a mi corazón. Esa persona era Inuyasha, el hanyou que me había robado el corazón con tan solo quince años de edad, por la que daría mi vida las veces que fueran necesarias sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

¿Pero de que me servía dar mi vida por él ahora? ¿De qué me servía eso si él ya no estaba con nosotros? Y sin quererlo, una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho, cayendo suavemente por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a los labios. Puse mi delicada mano sobre ellos, intentando recordar todos los besos que me había dado, todas las emociones que había sentido con sus intensos besos, su sabor, su suavidad… Pero ya no podía recordarlos y cada día era más difícil hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, recordando momentos felices a su lado, incluso discusiones, no me importaba el lugar ni las personas que estuvieran con nosotros, solo quería volver a verle a él, al amor de mi vida.

_-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas? -¡Oh vamos Inuyasha, eso lo dices intentando arreglar lo que has hecho! -¡No lo digo por eso! Simplemente me gustan las acciones que haces cuando te enfadas, eres tan… Infantil. -¿Infantil? -Si infantil, me encanta cuando te pones como una niña pequeña. Esa actitud es la que hace que te quiera tal y como eres. _

_Le miré con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él, como siempre ya había conseguido hacerme olvidar mi enfado. Me puse delante de él y me acerqué a sus labios para darle un beso, pero cuando estuve a unos cinco centímetros me separe riendo. _

_-¡Te recuerdo que aún estoy enfadada! -¡Oh vamos Kagome! –Dijo Inuyasha riendo _

Ahora sí que estaba llorando, ya no era una simple lágrima, ahora eran muchísimas lágrimas las que caían sin cesar de mis ojos, como si fuera una cascada. Empezaba a tener frío y el agua se empezaba a enfriar, pero no me importaba, me daba igual. Cogí la pequeña navaja que me regaló él mismo hacía unos años, la apreté con fuerza en la mano recordando el día en el que me la regaló.

_-Oye Kagome, quiero que te quedes esto. -¿Qué es? -Es una navaja que me regaló mi madre antes de morir junto con el ahori, dijo que me ayudaría a protegerme siempre, pero ya no lo necesito. Seguramente a ti te hará más falta que a mí, sirve para muchas cosas. -¡Oh muchas gracias Inuyasha! –Dije mientras le abrazaba- ¿Pero si era de tu madre, estás seguro que quieres dármela? -Estoy seguro de que la cuidaras bien. _

Me quedé mirando la navaja durante varios minutos, la verdad es que me había sido útil muchísimas veces en la época feudal, además era bastante bonita y estaba muy bien hecha, por no hablar de lo bien que iba. Sentía vergüenza de mi misma por hacer lo que iba a hacer con ese objeto y estoy segura de que si él me pudiese haber visto, se sentiría defraudado y enfadado conmigo.

Claro que sí. Si el viviera, no dejaría que por nada del mundo me intentara suicidar, nunca dejaría que me pasase nada malo, pero si el viviera yo no estaría haciendo esta tontería, yo estaría a su lado. Me sequé las últimas lágrimas que habían resbalado por mis mejillas y abrí la navaja. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por él.

Saque mi brazo izquierdo de la bañera y lo mire fijamente, en unos segundos mi brazo estaría lleno de sangre. Cogí la navaja y la acerqué con la intención de clavarla, de hacer un corte y de mandar mi vida a otro mundo, pero las manos me temblaban, ni si quiera podía controlar los brazos. Entonces me vinieron recuerdos de aquella horrible batalla, la batalle donde él, perdió la vida. Solté la navaja, que calló dentro de la bañera, sumergiéndose en el agua hasta llegar al fondo.

_-¡Suéltala maldito idiota! _ _-¿Por qué quieres que suelte a esta chica? ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho viéndote sufrir por ella y me encanta ver como ella pone esa cara de pena! -¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! -De acuerdo Inuyasha, si eso es lo que quieres, tendrás que luchar conmigo para poder tenerla en tus brazos de nuevo. _

_Miré a Inuyasha, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada, el pecho le subía y le bajaba con rapidez. Estaba cansado y eso se le podía notar en sus ataques, eran más débiles, tenían menos fuerza, hacían menos daño al contrincante. _

_-¡Inuyasha, no lo hagas, no lo hagas! –Grité casi suplicando -¡Calla Kagome, lo hago por ti! ¿No te das cuenta de que no soportaría una vida sin estar contigo? ¡Te necesito a mi lado idiota! -Inuyasha, yo… -¡Oh, qué bonita escena! Pero me temo que no va a poder ser acabada. _

_Todo sucedió en menos de diez segundos, en tan poco tiempo vi la escena más horrible que en toda mi vida había podido imaginar. Nunca esperé ver algo así, ni en las películas, ni en las malditas pesadillas que te atormentan por las noches. Pero eso no era una pesadilla, era real. _

_Naraku lanzó un ataque que hizo temblar todo el suelo, incluso él quedó debilitado por la fuerza que tenía. Por mucho que Inuyasha intentó esquivarlo y lanzar un ataque contra él, todo fue inútil, no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo .Naraku desapareció y caí al suelo, haciéndome heridas en las rodillas, pero no me importaban, solo me importaba él. _

_Y entonces lo vi tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre, indefenso. Y corrí hacía él lo más rápido que pude, llorando, rogándole a Kami que estuviera bien, que solo se hubiese desmayado. _

_-¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! -Kagome… Me alegro que estés bien… -¡Idiota, no te das cuenta de que ahora morirás tú! -No me importa Kagome… Ahora estás bien, estás a salvo, podrás volver a tu época, con tu familia y las personas que te quieren. -¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí, contigo, para siempre! -Y-Yo, no voy a aguantar mucho más… Solo quiero decirte que te quiero…Te amo - Susurró _

_Y con esas palabras el cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás. Por mucho que intenté reanimarlo, por mucho que le moví, por mucho que pedí ayuda nadie vino. Yo lloraba abrazada a tu cuerpo inerte, estabas frío, pero sonreías. _

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella escena tan horrible, aquella escena que sucedió apenas hace unos meses. Por mucho que intenté seguir con mi vida normal, con mis estudios, no pude, era algo imposible, yo no era capaz de levantarme y saber que tú no ibas a venir gritándome que hacía días que no regresaba, no podía aguantar un día sin decirte Oswari, simplemente no podía.

Y con las fuerzas de saber que ya no estabas a mi lado, cogí la navaja que estaba en el fondo de la bañera y me la clave con fuerza en el brazo, haciendo un profundo corte, escribiendo las últimas palabras que quedarían grabas en mi piel para siempre, tu nombre.

La sangre salía por mi brazo, cayendo en el agua transparente de la bañera, que se iba volviendo roja con el paso de los segundos. Me sumergí más en la bañera y metí el brazo debajo del agua para que no coagulase la sangre, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni si quiera para aguantar la navaja que estaba en mi mano derecha, que cayó al suelo acompañada de varias gotas de sangre.

Y de repente, todo se volvió negro, ya no veía absolutamente nada, deje de sentir dolor en el brazo y deje de respirar. Estaba en un lugar lleno de luz, no había nadie y yo ya no estaba desnuda, si no que llevaba el uniforme escolar que tanto te gustaba.

Y en medio de toda esa luz apareció una figura vestida con su ropa característica. Ahí estabas tú, con tu sonrisa que podía enamorar a cualquiera, con tu ahori rojo característico, tu collar y tu pelo plateado ondeando en el viento, con tus orejas de perrito y descalzo como siempre.

-Inuyasha… -Dije llorando -Kagome, no llores, ya estoy contigo. –Dijiste secándome las lagrimas -Tenía ganas de verte. -¿Por qué has hecho esa estupidez? -Porqué una vida, no es una vida si tú no estás a mi lado Inuyasha, porque mi vida no es vida si tú no estás conmigo.

Sonreíste ante mis palabras y se te escapó una lágrima, acto seguido me abrazaste, eras tan cálido. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos, expresando todos los sentimientos que llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando a decir. Ahora por fin podríamos estar juntos toda la eternidad, sin que nadie, ni si quiera la muerte nos pudiese separar.

_**FIN **_


End file.
